Destiny's Double
by Water1Wolf
Summary: Few know, but sometimes destiny is something too great to just be relied on one. There have to be back-ups, ones who could follow the same path, if something goes wrong. But the thing is, with destiny, you're not meant to know. Nor meet. Supposedly.


**Few know, but sometimes destiny is something too great to just be relied on one. There have to be back-ups, ones who could follow the same path, if something goes wrong. But the thing is, with destiny, you're not meant to know. Nor meet. Ever. But who cares about what's _meant_ to happen?**

**Hey all! So, this is one of my 'unfinished' stories. No - don't leave yet! I just mean that I haven't written it all yet. If someone likes it (and posts a review saying so!), then I will continue writing the story, and you'll get the rest of it.**

**Hopefully you'll figure out what's going on soon enough. :D Don't worry, within the next few chapters, Merlin and Arthur will come in! Anyway, I'm sure you came for the story, not to listen to me. Forwards!**

* * *

><p>I held the jacket up for Sylia. She shoved her arms into the leather sleeves and shrugged the jacket onto her shoulders. She picked up her sword and slid it into the sheath at her waist.<br>She turned to face me, "Right. We're all set. The horses will be ready soon, so now I just need to make sure _you'_re briefed."  
>"Me?"<br>"Yes, you." She rolled her eyes at me, "Now remember, no magic."  
>"None?" I still didn't like the idea of not being able to use anything.<br>"Yes, none. Nada. Nothing. In Camelot, you'd be killed without a second glance."  
>I looked down. That thought still gave me the chills, even though she'd said it a thousand times in the past few week.<br>"Got that?" I nodded in response. I could do it, even if it would be very annoying for me. She peeked out the window and saw that the horses were still being readied, so sighed and turned back to me, her sword swinging outwards in her haste. I jumped back. She just laughed.  
>"Well, at least I have <em>you<em> to keep me entertained until the horses are ready."  
>"And how should I do that, your royal pratiness?"<br>"I do believe that your idiot self will find a way."  
>"By teasing your royal ass?"<br>She then threw the cup she was holding at me. I ducked, but just as I came back up I got a pillow in my face.  
>"That wasn't fair."<br>"Life's not fair."  
>"Don't think I don't know." I muttered under my breath.<br>"What was that?"  
>"I said I think it's going to snow."<p>

She turned and looked out the window. "Mmm. Yes. The horses are ready now, maybe we can get far before it sets in. Bring my bags." I sighed as I hoisted the bags over my shoulder and followed her out of the room. Sometimes this whole servant lark sucked.

I slung my bag over the back of my horse – our main clothes and all of Sylia's stuff was in the main carriage along with her mother and some of the knights, but she'd chosen (and I was thus made) to ride there on horseback. Not that I normally minded, but it was a weeklong journey and would likely give us saddle sores. The Queen called to me just before I mounted my horse. "Huena."  
>"My Lady?"<br>"Sylia has told you, yes? About no magic."  
>"Yes, sire, she has."<br>"I just needed to make sure. You can still use your passive skills – I would like you to be on the lookout for danger as we travel. I can see no danger once we get to Camelot and you must be very careful when we get there. You have brought none of your spell books?"  
>"No," She raised her eyebrows at me, "My Lady."<p>

She nodded acceptance, "then you may go. Keep an eye on Sylia for me, will you?"

"Never haven't been." I walked to where Sylia was waiting and hopped up onto my horse, "shall we go?" In response, she kicked her steed into action, and we raced out of the city ahead of the wagon train. Unless we came across any issues, we were to set up camp in the third clearing in the forest, just off the path, in preparation for when the rest of the train arrived. There were only me, Sylia and three knights, all of whom were close to us, in our small riding party.

We arrived at the first night stop in the early afternoon after riding hard most of the way there. I knew that we would probably soon begin to ride with the rest of the train, but Sylia preferred to have a bit of alone time at the beginning and end of every trek, so we would probably ride ahead of the train when we were close to Camelot too. We set up camp and the knights went to collect wood while I began skinning a rabbit that we had caught on the way and Sylia… well, Sylia just sat down, commenting on my work.

"I don't know how you can do that, it's disgusting." She was often very weird with her statements.  
>"You eat it, don't you?"<br>"No, I mean skinning it. It's just weird. Peeling the flesh off-"  
>"Ok, I get it. You can be confident and brave when a boar's charging at you, but as soon as I'm skinning a rabbit…"<br>She looked at me, "what?"  
>"You go all squeamish. And you're supposed to be a role model for all the people in the queendom. If they all copied you, we'd starve!" I ducked the piece of wood that inevitably came my way, and instead picked it up and dumped it on our meagre pile of sticks. Sylia had crossed her arms and was looking the other way.<p>

Saying, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were sulking," earned me another stick, which I ducked, but I knew that that was exactly what she was doing. She knew that she shouldn't be all squeamish over the cutting up of animals – she could eat them fine – but she just couldn't help it, it was how she was.

The Knights soon returned and we made quite a large fire, one that would keep going throughout the night. I pretended to create sparks with some sticks, but actually just set the wood alight with just a thought. Sylia looked at me sternly after I did it so quickly, but we weren't yet into Uther's lands, and none of the knights had seen anyway. Most of Tarneth didn't know of my powers – in fact, only the Queen and Sylia did that I knew of – and we wanted to keep it that way. If I were famed for it, it was possible that Uther would hunt me down – or at least have me killed now I was coming into his kingdom. That wouldn't do well for the friendship, but where Uther was concerned… magic and friendship never mixed.

By the late afternoon, the snow was falling. I quickly untied the horses and moved them into the natural shelter nearby – some trees were curved over an area – and I tied them in there. Sylia, me, and the knights stayed by the fire, which was still burning strongly, keeping the snow at bay.

Mina (the Queen) and the rest of the train arrived later in the night and we soon had tents set up for those not sleeping in the carriages. The knights rotated their watch and, after checking that nothing was planned to get us in the night (I was quite a talented scryer) I settled down into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
